Kiss In A Dream
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara is sick. Grissom takes care of her.


I gagged for the second time in the shift by some bushes outside the dark house at the scene we were at. I regretted not calling in sick when I had the chance. Grissom seemed oblivious to it as he talked to Brass inside the house. I wiped my mouth with my hand taking a breath. Everything seemed to set me off tonight. I walked back inside trying to walk in undetected. Grissom walked over looking at me. I looked at him as he studied my face.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere, I just went outside a moment." I said, trying to keep myself from throwing up.

"Why?"

"I just needed some air."

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes."

He nodded slowly looking at me. I walked back to the room I was working leaving him to stand there. We were driving back as I held my head in my hands closing my eyes easing the headache. Grissom looked over at me then the road. He stopped at a light turning to me. I looked over at him feeling his hand touch my head.

"You're warm, very warm." He said

"Grissom, I am really okay." I said

His hand went down my cheek gently gliding his fingers to my chin. I watched his eyes go over my face hearing a horn behind us. He drove again breaking the spell. He opened my door watching me get out almost falling. He caught me feeling my head land on his chest.

"Sara, you okay?!"

When my head landed on his chest all I wanted to do was stay there. Grissom stood me up against him lifting my head to look into my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I slowly nodded feeling my fever for the first time. He looked into my glazed over eyes waiting till they became clear again. I stood on my own feeling his arms tightly hold me.

"I'm fine." I said

"I want you to go home." He said

"I can work."

"Sara, you just past out. I don't need you doing that again."

He let me go watching me get hold of myself. I moved so he could shut the door then he went getting the evidence bags in the back. He walked over to me again telling me to go home.

"Grissom!" I said, following him.

He went inside knowing I was walking behind him.

Nick and Greg walked down the hallway talking when they saw me pleading with Grissom. I grabbed the wall taking a breath before falling to the floor. Nick and Greg ran over as Grissom looked at me in shock.

"Greg, take these to evidence!"

"Grissom!" Greg said

"Do it!"

Greg took them running down the hallway. Nick touched my head as I moved.

"Gris, she's on fire." Nick said

Grissom knelt down across from Nick touching my head.

"Do we call for an ambulance?" Nick asked

"No, I'll take her home. Are you on standby?"

"Yes." Nick said

"Okay, I want you to work on the bags I just brought in. I will call you later." He said

Nick watched him pick me up without any problems. Grissom sighed looking at me lying limp against him. He walked out seeing people staring at us. He got me into the car then he got in looking at me.

I moved in the seat as he pulled out of the parking lot. He looked at me before driving. I moved my head on the head rest shaking a little. He stopped at a light as I slowly opened my eyes a little seeing the blurred image of him. He looked over at me as I closed my eyes again welcoming the darkness. Later, I moved in bed feeling someone put a cloth on my head.

"No." I said, trying to get him to stop.

He watched me open my eyes seeing him.

"Welcome back." He said

"Back?"

"You've been asleep for ten hours." He said

I blinked at him then I looked around the room focusing back on him.

"I brought you home."

He put the cloth on my head again.

"Home?"

"You collapsed at work." He said

I tried to move, but he kept me still.

"Don't move." He said

"We have to clean the mess up." I said

I tried to get up and he pushed me down.

"We have to clean the glass up."

"Sara, there is nothing to do."

He touched my head feeling my fever shoot up. I laid back down feeling his hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes stilling again. He touched my cheek leaning over kissing my head. I moved feeling his lips on my skin.

"Grissom." I called, weakly.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said

"I know you do." He said, touching my cheek.

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Do you love me?" I asked

He sat down again watching as I went to sleep. He stood leaving the room leaving me to sleep. When I woke up again I was bathed in sweat. My fever had broken. Catherine came in sitting on the bed touching my head.

"I just came to see how you were doing." She said

"Where is Grissom?" I asked

"He went home hours ago." She said "I brought some soup."

I came to work a day later knowing I had made a huge mistake telling him I loved him. Grissom sighed when he saw me in the locker room getting ready to work. He noted I was still very pale. I closed my locker looking at him as he looked at me closing his. He watched me walk by him leaving.

He and I worked in silence in the lab with Nick. Towards the end of shift I had to talk to him. He stood by his desk looking at a bug in a jar. I knocked causing him to jump some. He set the jar down on his desk looking uneasy.

"Grissom, I….wanted to talk to you." I said, closing his door.

"Um….can't it wait?"

"No." I said

"Okay."

I walked over standing in front of him.

"I wanted to say…..I am sorry for telling you that I loved you."

"Oh….that's okay." He said, looking down at his desk.

I stared at him before looking down. Grissom looked back at me studying my profile. I looked back at him seeing his probing stare.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He shook his head still looking at me. He reached over touching my cheek making me shiver. I watched him step closer searching my eyes then his attention went to my lips. I closed my eyes feeling his lips touch mine. He moved back opening his eyes looking at me as I opened mine.

Our warm breath hit each other's faces. I moved closer kissing him putting my fingers in his hair. He slowly moved his arms around my back pulling me closer.

"Grissom." I said, moaning as I moved in bed. "Grissom."

In my dream he kissed me again and again. I swallowed wanting to stay there, but it was hot and I was sweating. I moved around causing the blankets to move down to the end of the bed.

Grissom heard me moaning as he woke from the chair next to my bed seeing my head moving around. He moved to sit on the bed reaching over touching my head seeing that the high fever making me delirious finally broke. He sighed with relief watching me sleep again.

I woke later hearing someone move around the room. My head was lifted as water was put down my throat. I coughed laying back down on the mattress.

"I made you some chicken noodle soup." He said

I looked at him as he lifted me up to fix the pillows behind me. He set me back getting the bowl lifting a spoon up to my lips.

"Open up." He said

I slowly opened my mouth tasting the hot liquid go down my throat. He put the spoon in the bowl again.

"You've been sick for two days now." He said "I almost took you to the emergency room."

"I'm glad you didn't." I said

He fed me again.

"You were doing a lot of moaning earlier."

"I dreamed that you and I were kissing in your office." I said

He smiled feeding me again.

"That's not so farfetched." He said "We kiss everywhere."

I stared at him confused.

"We do?" I asked

He looked at me.

"Yes." He said "We are married after all."

I looked down seeing I had indeed a wedding ring on. I gasped looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing!"

"Something is."

"I…..just don't remember getting married!"

His eyes got wide now as well. He put down the bowl staring at me.

"Sara, I think we should get you checked out at the hospital."

He whisked me away to the hospital and the doctor said my memory loss was temporary. I went home sitting on the couch as Grissom got me some tea. He gave it to me then he went to the kitchen. I set the cup down standing feeling dizzy. Grissom came out watching me walk over to him.

"Grissom, I am sorry I don't remember."

He touched my cheek before hugging me.

"That's okay. I know you'll remember soon."

"I hope so. This all seems like a dream."

"I know."

He moved back kissing me. I kissed him not wanting it to be a dream.

I went to work a week later still feeling strange about being married. We went on a scene seeing Brass standing over a man on the street. The man was bloody lying on his stomach.

"Jim, what is going on?" Grissom asked, running over.

"This man pulled a gun on us!" Brass said

I looked down seeing that man looked familiar.

"Wait a minute!" I said

Grissom and Brass watched me lean down slowly pushing the man onto his back seeing it was….Grissom? I looked up seeing Brass and Grissom melt and I screamed.

"Shut up!" A man shouted, hitting me on the face.

I fell back on the dirty floor feeling blood come out of my mouth. The man stood there watching me try to sit up against the wall again. I winched looking down seeing a wound on my side with dried blood staining my clothes.

"Shut up or I shoot you now!"

Looking up at the man I saw his determination. Another man walked into the room.

"There here!"

"Good, we can end this now!" He said, grabbing me pushing me out the door. I winched as he pushed me outside the front door holding me close to him as he pointed a gun out at the pile of police guarded by their car doors holding their weapons at us.

"I want to talk to who's in charge!" The man shouted, behind me.

Brass appeared moving slowly over holding his gun out.

"I am Captain Jim Brass." He said

"You in charge?!" The man asked

I blinked as the hot beat down on me. I prayed that I would not die without telling Grissom once and for all I loved him.

"Yes!" Brass said "Let her go and we can talk!"

"No, not until I get what we want!"

"What do you want?" Brass asked

He glanced at me as I struggled to remain calm.

"We want a helicopter!"

"We can't do that!" Brass said

The man put his gun against my head.

"You want her back, then I suggest you get us the helicopter!"

Brass looked at me again then at the man.

"Give me a few hours!"

"One hour!"

I was pulled back into the house then thrown back into a room. My body was not going to make it through another beating. I laid still thinking about how I got here. I remembered going to scene then waking up here. I didn't know how long I had been here and that scared me.

Brass walked over to where Grissom stood looking worried.

"She look's bad, Gil."

Grissom looked over at the house then at him. The man walked back in as I moved to a corner.

"They won't let you leave!" I said

"They better." He said, yanking me up again. I was pushed out seeing Brass standing with Grissom. I tried to run to them, but the man held me tightly.

"Where is my copter?" The man asked

"We need more time!" Brass shouted

"I told you an hour!"

Grissom looked at me the entire time as I looked at him.

"Let's make a deal. We take the woman and you get the copter!" Brass said

"No!"

"Take me!" Grissom shouted

I gasped shaking my head at him.

"Who are you?!"

"Gil Grissom, I am the CSI supervisor. I will stay with you as a promise you'll get the copter!"

Brass turned to him.

"Gil, this is not going to end well for anyone." He whispered

"How else can I see how badly Sara is wounded?"

Brass sighed, turning to look at me and the man.

"Well?"

The man looked at them nodding.

"Before I come I want to grab a first aid kit." Grissom said

"Hurry up!" The man shouted

My pulse was through the roof making me dizzy. The man felt me slump against him. He watched Grissom walk over with a large kit.

"Get inside!" He said

Grissom nodded going in. The man pulled me inside shutting the door. Grissom looked at the other man in the room then he looked back at the man holding me.

"Who's this guy?" The other man asked

"Incentive." The man said

"Where is the copter?"

"They are getting it!"

I was pulled over to a chair then the man pointed at Grissom.

"Treat her now!"

Grissom walked over putting the kit on the table looking at both men as he put some gloves on. He took my pulse gently touching my body. He looked over at the men talking as he knelt down lifting my shirt seeing the gash on my side had dried blood all over the place. He got some peroxide with cotton cleaning the wound. I instantly became awake gasping making the men jump.

"It's all right." Grissom said

I winched breathing fast blinking. Grissom looked at me as he cleaned the wound out.

"I…..didn't….think….I…..would….ever see you." I said

"Me to." He said

"Mmmm." I moaned, as he hit a spot that stung badly.

"Ssh." He said, looking over at the men.

Grissom started to put a bandage around my waist as the man with the gun came over.

"She going to live?"

"I think so." Grissom said "Is there a bed or something she can lay down on?"

"The floor."

"She needs to rest."

The man looked at Grissom.

"There's a cot."

"Thank you."

"Get it." The man ordered

Grissom watched the other man leave the room. Grissom slowly helped me up going back to the room I was in before. The only change was there was not a cot in the corner. I laid down on it feeling Grissom lift my legs up covering me with a blanket.

"Can we have food and water?" Grissom asked

The man sighed leaving the room. I touched Grissom's arm clutching it. He touched my hand looking at me nodding it would be okay. The man came in with a bottle of water and some bread. Grissom looked at the bread then he looked at the man.

"That's all you get."

He left closing the door hard. Grissom lifted my head helping me drink from the bottle. He split the bread with me. I slept for a while as Grissom stood looking around the room.

"Grissom?" I called

He walked over to me kneeling down touching my cheek.

"Yes?"

"I thought you left." I said, looking at him.

"No I am here."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No." He said

I closed my eyes as he caressed my skin. He leaned over kissing my lips. I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Sara, in case we don't get out of here, I want you to know that I love you."

I took a breath feeling my pulse race again.

"I love you to."

He smiled faintly touching my cheek again. The door opened and the man came in.

"They are bringing the copter."

Grissom stood looking at the man.

"Then what?"

"We leave."

"Your letting us go?"

The man smiled making Grissom's blood run cold. The door shut behind them. Grissom sighed knowing that chances are we were going to die. I looked up at him as he turned looking at me.

"We are going to die, aren't we?" I asked

"No, we are not." He said, sitting on the cot looking at me. "We are going to get you to a hospital and then I am taking you on a date."

"A date?" I asked

He slowly nodded touching my hand. He watched me close my eyes laying my head to the side sleeping. My shirt was lifted as he looked at the bandage over my wound worried. The man came back an hour later holding his gun at us.

"Get her up!"

Grissom looked at him then he reached down lifting me up. I winched crying out as I sat up. I stood with help looking over at the man standing by the door.

"Come on!" He said

I looked at Grissom who looked at me.

"I said move!" He shouted, pulling me over. I cried out in pain as Grissom moved to help me the man pointed his gun at Grissom's head. "I want you to walk in front of me."

"She needs care!" Grissom shouted

"Shut up and walk!"

Grissom looked at me as I nodded to him winching. He walked past the man into the next room where the other man was standing by the door looking out.

"Is it out there?" The man asked, as he held me to him.

"Yes."

"Good get the bag and take hero man with you. I got her."

Grissom watched the other man get the black bag off the floor then he motioned Grissom over holding a gun. Grissom walked over opening the front door.

"Go!" The man ordered

Grissom slowly walked outside feeling the gun in his back. I closed my eyes hoping for some miracle. The man pushed me to the door making me go out. I looked around seeing Brass and cops all pointing guns at us. I swallowed looking over at Brass who was calm aiming his gun at the men walking behind us. Grissom looked over at me as the man behind him opened the door of the helicopter throwing the bag inside then he got in holding the door for his friend. I was yanked over to Grissom then the man got in shutting the door. Grissom pulled me down to the ground as helicopter began to lift up. Brass watched as it went up into the air flying off.

"We have a tracker. The pilot was ordered to fly a mile to the west then land. I want you to be there." He said, as he walked back to men.

Grissom stood hearing Brass run over to us.

"Are you two okay?"

"We need an ambulance!" Grissom said, kneeling down to me. He pulled me against him touching my hair.

"You got it." Brass said, motioning to some men running over with a stretcher. Grissom reluctantly let me go watching as the EMT's took me away. Brass put his hand on Grissom's arm seeing the worry in his friends face.

I woke later feeling lips on my cheek. My eyes opened seeing Grissom's blue eyes.

"Hey." He said

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered

"I don't think you are." He said

"I have had so many dreams about you and recently it's hard to tell reality and fantasy apart."

"It's not a dream." He said, smiling. "I love you."

I searched his eyes.

"I love you."


End file.
